


Candle Holder

by fhartz91



Series: Klaine Advent 2018 [9]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Candles, Dom Kurt Hummel, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Future Fic, Light Bondage, M/M, Sub Blaine Anderson, mention of ass play and wax play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 12:15:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16953825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhartz91/pseuds/fhartz91
Summary: When Kurt and Blaine are snowed into their loft, a disgruntled Kurt thinks up a way to overcome boredom, and celebrate the holidays.





	Candle Holder

**Author's Note:**

> I'm double-fisting this one, so to speak ;) Since both Klaine Advent and lilinas's Bitchmas both have a prompt for 'candle' I'd say this qualifies. Also using the Klaine Advent Prompt 'ribbon'.

“Yes, yes, yes …” Kurt chuckles as he positions his camera. He wasn’t happy an hour ago when a sudden blizzard barricaded him and his pet inside their loft. With zero visibility and not a single cab or Uber driver braving the ice paved streets, any chance of being productive had flown out the window. And forget fighting the wind and snow to get to the subway. It took a long decade’s worth of saving and planning for Kurt to break free from Ohio and move to New York in the first place.

He wasn’t going to risk being blown back there by this snow storm.

Likewise, Blaine’s practice for that afternoon had been canceled, his production’s director stuck in an airport in Chicago when he should have been back in New York over twelve hours ago. Blaine had started on his chores as soon as he found out. Since Kurt has a protocol in place for days when Blaine is stuck at home, Blaine knew exactly what he should do. Kurt, however, was restless, puttering around aimlessly, trying to find a way of getting stuff done even though everything he needed was sitting on his desk at _Vogue_. That is, until he logged on to their blog and saw the results of a poll he’d put up a few days ago and had completely forgotten about.

And that led to this plan.

Now, he’s _ecstatic_.

“Is this going up on the blog, Master?” Blaine asks while he’s still allowed to talk.

“Yes, pet. We’re live streaming. Our followers are logging on as we speak to see my beautiful pet sodomized by the object of their choosing. And we’re not going to disappoint them, are we?”

“No, Master.” Blaine watches his Master put the final touches on their scene. He has shed his pajamas and thick robe and gone shirtless, wearing only a pair of tight, black leather pants. Blaine, of course, is naked, lying face down on their bed, his wrists and ankles bound to the bedposts by wide red and gold ribbons. Likewise, Kurt has decorated their bed with white icicle lights, garland, and a large wreath, in acknowledgement of the holidays.

“It’s an aesthetic,” his Master had said, referring to the ribbons which spurred the rest of the decorating. But everything they use from ribbons to handcuffs is mostly symbolic. Blaine doesn’t need to be bound to obey his Master. He obeys Kurt because he wants to, because he _needs_ to. But using lighter restraints are an exercise in Blaine’s self-control. They’ve been working on that quite a bit, Kurt lightening up on the reins in an effort to force Blaine to comply through will alone. Hence the silicone cock cage he’s in. It’s much thinner than his custom molded metal cage. It would be simple to cut off, or masturbate in. But it also shows every fingerprint, evidence of any attempt circumvent it.

It’s more of a reminder than a physical barrier that what lies beneath doesn’t belong to him. It, and its reactions, are solely the property of Kurt.

Blaine can tug on the ribbons. Kurt ties them tight so they don’t accidentally come loose. This scene is a performance. They want to give their followers a good show, and to a perfectionist like Kurt, that means that everything behaves the way it’s supposed to, not just Blaine.

After a triple check of his computer and his camera, Kurt approaches his pet, two objects in his hands – the leather hood they’ve taken to putting over Blaine’s face to conceal his identity (redundant since it’s Blaine’s ass facing the camera), and a rather large, white candle. While Kurt smooths Blaine’s hair back away from his face in preparation for the hood, he sees Blaine glance at it, and grins.

“Yes, that’s what our followers have chosen. And it’s a marvelous candle, pet. A guy I met at Folsom makes them especially for play. But also for decorating. When you burn it, it drips in all different colors.”

“It must be beautiful when it’s lit, Master. I wish our followers could see it.”

Kurt puts the leather hood over Blaine’s face, but waits a breath before zippering it so Blaine can see his impish grin. Kurt has a very vivid image in his head of hot wax pooling over his hand, dripping over his knuckles, turning the skin underneath red from the heat, as he works the wax stick in and out of his pet’s enticing hole.

“Bold of you to assume, pet, that I won’t be lighting it just because it’s in your ass.”

 

 

 


End file.
